United Federation of Earth
United Federation of Earth (*NOTE: It is based on the United States Government, Policies and Military and on real life Earth but in the future, so whatever is written here is fiction and not reality). Earth is united in 2070 AD, after World War Four. Earth was not a major power then as not everyone trusted the government and riots kept breaking out. Earth is a republic and has been through many wars and crises. In the year 2000 AD(22nd Century Real Life), Earth has invented starships. Earth isn’t a peaceful nation for many many years as the government always want wars. When president Rui Yi was elected as president in 2100, everything changed. The Earth Military Policy was about taking over territories for Earth's own greed but President Rui Yi changed the policy that every Earth Military Personnel is dedicated to protecting all sovereign states and nations among the universe. Earth helped colonies in trouble and planets of the United Worlds.It’s current population is 720 trillion with 200 trillion soldiers with 124 trillion in active and 124 trillion reserve. It has a total of 13 colonies. Its calendar is messed up but now the current stardate is in the 23th century, or in the 2200s. The technology rate is one century faster than the one in real life, so in 2200 Earth, it is 2100 in real life. President Rui Yi's Doctrine On 21st May, 2241, President Rui Yi of the United Federation of Earth made a speech against those nations that are bigger than most nations(including the rising tensions of Salome and Germanistan). “......This nation is dedicated to protect all other nations from obliteration. We will not let Germanistan get obliterated or defeated by Salome. We are giving aid to Germanistan and show the United Worlds that Earth fight wars not because to capture territories and gain resources. But to prove that Earth⎯all of us fight wars because we fight for a cause we believe in and we support the proposition from being obliterated by the opposition!” President Teo’s Doctrine 21st May, 2341. Present day, The United Federation of Earth Military is ready to defend other nations and is 24/7 always ready to defend any nations, ready to respond to any crisis or send humanitarian aid and ready to project power to its enemies. President McMurry's Doctrine On 30th August 2254, President Teo Rui Yi was impeached while President David McMurry was sworn in as the 3rd President of UFE, with 77% of the votes. During his inauguration speech, this is what he said: "It was an unwinnable war," he said. "Even with all our military, we will never be able to defeat or push the CU back. This is because, the world is unfair. Life is unfair. The only thing we can do, is to unite together as one and we shall never surrender!" The McMurry Doctrine is to focus mainly on research and procurement of high-tech weapons. With the removal of the economy and the invaluable of money, UFE can procure an unlimited amount of high-tech weapons and also devote much resources to research. McMurry Doctrine focuses: Increased focus on research and procurement of high-tech weapons 50-billion ship plan Deployment of high-tech defense weapons such as ballistic missile defenses Deployment of Space Carrier Battle Groups to friendly nations under threat by the Communist Union Investment in new infrastructure to modernize the society and industry Introduction of National Service (Conscription) to increase defenses and overwhelm invading enemy troops UFE Statistics(Present-day): President: President Rui Yi (2100 to present) Population: 825 trillion Total Area: Total Active Armed Forces: 185 trillion Total Reserve Armed Forces: 324 trillion Number of colonies(excluding base built on atmospheric planets): 50,000 Capital: Earth(Planet) Land(%): 30% Water(%):70% Wildlife/Forests/Animals(%):70% - 80% Capital City: Washington D.C. Number of states in capital planet:120 - 150 states GDP(Gross Domestic Product): $3.4 Quadrillion Earth Dollars Annual Defence Budget:$800 Trillion Earth Dollars *As UFE becomes a Utopia, money is still used by is not valued anymore. Category:Nations